


Lucky Idiot

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cracky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Short, Silly, cat blep, mostly introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: It’s an inevitability when Jaskier kisses him silly for it, even if Geralt does push him away, saying his breath stinks (he still lets Jaskier kiss him anyway, so he isn’t fooling anyone). He finds the prospect of getting up an even bigger impossibility than usual, when he has Geralt in his arms; Jaskier wonders how Geralt can do that everyday, he’s a far stronger man than Jaskier, he supposes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Lucky Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> a friend on tumblr gave me this prompt: but i imagine geralt like newly awake and he never knows hes doing it but it happens all the time, jaskier just always wakes up after him. Until he wakes up first for once.
> 
> And this is very cracky and fluffy and silly and short, about Geralt doing the cat blep when he wakes up. Hope you like it!

Jaskier has no issues with mornings per se; he doesn’t particularly love them but he doesn’t mind them either. So it’s not surprising that Geralt wakes up before he does, _every single time_. Like he has a weird allergy to sleeping in. Which also means he usually wakes up alone in their bed, alone and cold, cruelly abandoned by the love of his life.

It is a startling realization when he finally, randomly, wakes up first (and precedes to stare at Geralt’s sleeping face instead of getting up, because he’s also a weirdo that can’t help himself) and manages to see Geralt shake out of his sleep induced state and sees _that_ face. His tongue sticking out after a big yawn, just like their cat Roach, and if that isn’t the cutest thing Jaskier’s ever seen he doesn’t know what else could top it. Maybe the small smile that comes right after, as Geralt notices Jaskier is already awake and looking at him with love in his eyes, perhaps, is a close second.

It’s an inevitability when Jaskier kisses him silly for it, even if Geralt does push him away, saying his breath stinks (he still lets Jaskier kiss him anyway, so he isn’t fooling anyone). He finds the prospect of getting up an even bigger impossibility than usual, when he has Geralt in his arms; Jaskier wonders how Geralt can do that everyday, he’s a far stronger man than Jaskier, he supposes.

“Did you know you do the cat blep when you wake up?” Jaskier asks, as they sit down for breakfast.

“I do the what?”

“You know,” Jaskier says, repeating the face as demonstration, “the cat blep.”

“That’s bollocks, I do not do that.” Geralt looks horrified, not quite believing Jaskier. As if Jaskier has ever lied...much.

“I’m serious, you’re just as adorable as Roach. With your cute, sharp teeth. I quite love it.”

Geralt pats Jaskier’s head, as if putting the subject to rest, “Hm. Sure.”

Bloody hell, he’ll have to wake up earlier than Geralt again so he can film it for proof. Not because he wants to have the video for himself, because it’s cute, or good for blackmail purposes, no, just for proof. Yes, it’s a completely reasonable thing to do, he thinks.

Of course, Jaskier doesn’t really think anything through, and forgets that he can’t just put on an alarm, or else Geralt will wake up as well. He wonders if he should just stay awake the whole night instead, but Geralt is warm next to him and he can’t help but to hug him tight in his arms, can’t help to fall asleep contentedly. 

Jaskier knows himself to be a smart man, but he’s also a superior enough person to know that he’s also a bit of a dumbass - which is fine, Geralt loves him for it; besides they both have their idiot moments, they’re quite perfect for each other. So, he passes his mornings waking up after Geralt once again, and enough time passes by that he starts forgetting the whole thing. 

Until a few weeks pass by.

Until he wakes up with Geralt still in his arms.

(It takes him a moment to remember about the cat blep, about the wanting to film it, when all he can think of is how much he loves Geralt, how lucky he is to have him. He does remember it though.)

Slowly, carefully, he grabs his phone and opens the camera, waiting…

Another thing he didn’t think of, how much time he’d have to wait.

Again, he’s a bit of an idiot, but at least he’s a lucky one, because it doesn’t take long until Geralt is stirring. 

(What if it was just a one time thing? Why did he become so obsessed with this? Is he that bored? Good lord, he needs a new hobby.)

Now recording, Geralt stretches lazily like a big, beautiful, cat. Yawns wide, like before, and _cat bleps_ \- gotcha. Putting away the phone, he can show the video to Geralt later, Jaskier starts kissing his forehead, cheeks, nose, chin-

Lips. 

_Lips_. 

**Lips**.

Geralt pushes him away, _again_ , “Clingy.” he complains, even as he smiles.

Jaskier’s _happy_. Truly. Everyday that he wakes up next to Geralt, or alone (he can still smell him in their sheets, in their room, their house); he’s happy. All the little things. The silly things. Dumb, dumb, ridiculous things. 

Like trying to wake up earlier to film Geralt do a cute face.

It’s everything to him.

And even though he took the video as proof, he is quite content to keep that little secret to himself for now. There’s one more reason to wake up earlier than Geralt, besides the warmth of his body, and he loves it.

Fuck, he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
